Slowly Slipping Away
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Simply praying in earnest will only bring the dreams of loneliness. But with these hands, we can reach the bright future. Lavi/OC, start with Krory arc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: D-Gray Man belongs to the one and only Hoshino Katsura. **

**I own my OC: Dominique La Rue. **

**Note: **I'm planning ahead, the plot's still not really configured, yet. So any suggestions will be fine. For once, I don't read my chapter for fifth time before publishing it.

English isn't my born language, so I'll take responsibility as mistakes appear in middle of nowhere.

* * *

_She was going down to a dark tunnel, feeling how the dirt in the air start to stick in her clothes and her hair. Above her was exploding noise. Her comrade was doing his job, and she just couldn't disappoint him. Besides, it was her job. _

_He wrinkled her nose. The smell wasn't pleasant at all. Too much people had died down there. To her, it was no big deal, but it was sad. Because not every people could protect themselves and the death was causing more loss. She didn't like that fact, even though she had developed some resistance. _

_For a dirty place like that, the center of the tunnel was glorious. She could see silver everywhere. The brown haired girl clicked her tongue in distaste: _

"_How can they use silver… only to build that place? Was it a palace or something?" _

_She recalled the information in the report with a bored face. Many people have died because of illusion. _

"_I wonder what kind of illusion you cause, Innocence." She whispered to herself, heading towards the table in the room, which the most bright thing in this room laid on. _

_It was a silver hand mirror. She wondered if this place was one of those illusions. Again, she didn't have time to think much. Heart hammering, she took a step forward. Something in her head told her not to approach that mirror. If it caused illusion, it must have prepared for her presence. She just didn't know what illusion she would see. _

_Dominique La Rue wasn't the kind of girl to be affected easily by illusions. _

_Left hand reaching, she touched it. As dangerous as it sounds, she held it up, gazing at a pair of steely grey eyes. Had her eyes have been that cold? _

_Her eyes widened in shock as the eyes in the mirror narrowed, and the lips in the mirror curving into a smirk. _

_**You are dreaming of the darkness. You are staring at the night sky that isn't black at all. It is dark, velvety blue, littering with many dots of white. The stars shine on you brightly, but your soul is so dark. **_

_**You are standing in the balcony. Dangerous. Your mother has always said you're clumsy and you won't know if you fall down from the fourth floor and to your death. **_

_She laid on the floor as if frozen. Her eyes was still wide, as her breath suddenly turned cold. She didn't know what was it, but this seemingly peaceful illusion was dangerous. It brought something she had no desire to remember. _

_She didn't want to remember. _

_A faint melody that sounds painfully familar echoed her ears. She wrecked her brain to remember its name, but no word came out. _

_**You're dreaming of fire and blood. Fire surrounds your house. Blood is under your feet. Your white dress stains with a red color. You stands there, with an invisible smile. **_

_She wanted to scream. She couldn't do that, could she? _

* * *

Somewhere, in a train, Dominique woke up with a start. She gripped her arms tightly, breathing hard as if she had been running. She had awoken from a vivid dream of her previous mission which hadn't been pleasant at all. Next time, she would never assign for a illusion-related mission. It haunted her and Dominique didn't dare look at mirror for weeks. If Sol Galen hadn't been there, she wouldn't have made it alive.

She swore she would never come to Greece again, forget those stuff about Greek Mythology that she loved.

"Yo, you're up." Her comrade, Sol Galen stepped in the apartment, smiling.

"Yes, yes…" Dominique muttered under her breath. "Where're we, now?"

"On the train, of course."

"You know what I mean, Galen." She glared, using his surname.

"I don't know, La Rue. We have to be seperated from now on. You to Germany and me to Estonia."

"German? What happened again?" She rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know what happened, but Komui urged us, so we don't have any choice."

"I heard that General Klaud is somewhere in Estonia."

"You want to find General?"

"No, thanks."

"What's with you? You're giving me the cold shoulder. I feel rejected."

"Don't say some weird stuff like that." She spat.

"Someone is cranky. Nightmare, again? I told you… don't let it bother you. Even if it is about something you can't remember, just don't."

_Easy for him, I am the one who having nightmare. _But she decided to keep her mouth shut.

She didn't know it was the last time she saw Sol Galen, student of General Klaud Nine.

OoO

**End of Prologue. **

**Oh my god, bad start. **


	2. The Sign of Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for OC/s. **

**English isn't my born languages, so all grammar problems are my faults. **

**Chapter 1: Sign of Beginning.**

* * *

Exorcist or not, Dominique liked to have free time when she could curse Komui, her Supervisor or Kanda, her fellow Exorcist or enjoy coffee. Drinking too much coffee wasn't good, but she always carried the aura "Don't talk to me until I have my coffee" in the morning.

And now, she was in the need of coffee again.

"Long time no see, Dom." A overly cheerful voice greeted her. When you hear a cheerful voice, you will think everything is alright. But when a girl hear _that _cheerful voice, you will have to be very careful. Besides, everything is rarely good. He was there, so something must be serious. He and his grandfather/mentor always travelled unless they were summoned.

She waved her hands at him, forcing herself to smile:

"Long time no see, Lavi. You've been taller."

"No." He shook his head, his one green eyes stared down at her. "Because you're bad-tempered, you become shorter."

Typical greeting between Dominique and Lavi Bookman Jr.

"I don't have time to play with you, Lavi."

"Someone is cranky."

"I'm not." She said, stepped in the hospital room. Her tone meant 'stop-talking-to-me-or-you-will-die-painfully'.

But being Lavi, he didn't give up that easily. Instead, he asked a question out of the topic.

"Do you have enough coffee today?"

"Shut up."

Another surprised voice greeted her:

"Yo, Dominique." Komui was in the room as well. Normally, she'd greet him, smile and report. But that situation was entirely different. How could she smile as if nothing happened while Komui was standing there, an enormous drills in his hands with a helmet on his head? But it was just a problem. The other problem was that she hated being there, a entirely white place.

So, she did something that she would do: scowl and glare.

"Komui, why aren't we at the HQ?" She really wanted to sleep and of course, coffee.

"Not now." Komui said, rolling up his sleeves in anticipation. He picked up the drill and smiled innocently at his patient, showing a row of sparkly white teeth.

Dominique took a step backward, feeling bad for the patient, whoever he was. As she could see, the patient was a white-haired one, but he looked so young. White bandages covered the majority of his skin and his left eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy his peace any longer. But…

"Disturbing one's sleep is a crime." She said to Komui. And as usual, the Supervisor ignored her.

"Just don't let anyone in."

Dominique glanced at Lavi in annoyance, but he just shrugged. Scowling (yes, she was being cranky, so what?), she commented:

"You're too colorful. Don't come near me." She was saying the truth. His bright red hair was enough to make him noticable, but he was added with bright orange scarf and green bannana.

He pouted. His green eyes looked hurt, but she knew better:

"Is that the way you treat an old friend?"

"You're not my…"

"You two, keep silent." Komui said, held high his drills. Lavi and Dominique shivered.

She whispered:

"Don't tell me that boy is a Parasite-type host…"

"Unfortunately, yes." Lavi nodded.

"I feel lucky that I'm Equipment-type." She said in sympathy. It wasn't the first time they witnessed Parasite-type treatment, or hearing the screams of agony from the hosts. "But who is he?"

"New Exorcist."

She was about to ask his name as the drills started to spin, Dominique closed her eyes and mouth, not wanting to see what was happening. Even Akuma wasn't as scary as that sound. Just then, someone shouted:

"AHH!"

Dominique opened her eyes immediately, only to see the boy had waken up. Perhaps he was too shocked at the drills as his face turned paler. The Supervisor greeted him:

"Yo, you're awake."

"Komui? Eh! Where am I?" He asked in shock and confusion.

"Where? Hospital." Komui replied. Anyways, it saved her and Lavi from hearing ear-splitting sound. The Chinese man sat down on the chair next to the bed, smiled at the white-haired boy.

"We got a 'town returned to normal' message from the finders we stationed outside the town. Good job on the mission."

_Injured during a dangerous mission, figure. _Dominique thought to herself, sighing as she leaned against the wall.

"The town?" Allen questioned.

"Ms. Miranda was here earlier. You just missed her."

The boy remained silent for few seconds, then asked:

"Come to think of it, why are you here, Komui?"

"To repair you, of course!" The Supervisor winked happily.

"Seriously?" The boy asked doubtfully.

"Actually, neither of you will be going back to Headquarters. We have to assign you to a long term mission from here," Komui took off his helmet completely, "We will go into the details later when Lenalee wakes up."

The younger male asked in worry, startled by the news: "Lenalee hasn't woken up yet?"

"It's due to nerve damage…" Komui continued, "but…"

"She'll be fine." Lavi chose the moment to join the conversation. "Gramps is taking care of her as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time."

The boy turned his head at the direction of the voice, seeing two Exorcist standing at the doorway. One of them was a male with bright red hair, wearing a bright smile on his face. He couldn't help but notice he had a black eye-patch. Lavi flashed another smile:

"I'm Lavi, nice to miss you."

"Dominique." The girl next to Lavi said shortly, turned to look at him as she tuck her brown hair behind her ears. Her skin was pale, constracted her dark uniform and hair. She had startling gray eyes, like storm clouds and intimidating.

A moment later, he realized he was staring at her. Embarrassed, he said:

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

He was taken back by her question:

"Is it natural color of your hair? What happened to your eye? Don't tell me you like being like him." She gestured towards Lavi, who was muttering his protest. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, her eyes were gray, but not as intimidating as he had thought.

He shook his head. And she nodded.

Suddenly, Komui's voice resounded, holding up a crumbled piece of letter written in German.

"Ah! I found it!" Allen nodded, took the letter and read.

O0O

"What do you think of Allen Walker?" Out of blue, Lavi asked her, at the same time handing her coffee, which she took gratefully.

Dominique remained silent, thinking of the boy. She didn't know how to explain it. Finally, she said:

"He is too young."

"Is that all?"

"Why do you ask me? Isn't it your job?"

Lavi just laughed.

Bookman demanded:

"You two, silent!" They both shut their mouths and let the old man continue checking Allen's left eyes. Lavi had given her some information about that, so Dominiqe thought that she could handle it. Normally, it would be disrecpestful if she was standing there with two members of Bookman clan, but it was just checking patient, she guessed it would be alright.

Bookman said, slowly as he examined it:

"This is strange. Your crushed right eye is starting to regenerate. You won't be able to see anything for a while but at this rate, it'll be back to normal in 3 or 4 days. My needles aren't necessary. It seems to be…cursed"

He held his hand over his left eyes, smiling sadly:

"It's a wound I got long time ago, when I turned my father into Akuma."

"Allen Walker." Bookman muttered. "the child that the prophecies called 'The Destroyer of Time'." The old man extended a hand; the tips of his fingers wearing some sharp-tipped cases "We are mutual colleagues know as Bookman. Because of our abilities we both became exorcists. That brat over there is Lavi, I have no name. Just call me Bookman."

Dominique smirked:

"Brat."

"You're younger than me." He responded casually, had already accustomed to her teasing and mocking.

She shrugged, stepped out of the room:

"I'm getting myself something to eat, so don't wander."

Actually, it was an excuse, though she was hungry a bit, but an excuse. She couldn't stand hospital. The first thing she saw after waking up was hospital, full of white color. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

She easily spotted an café, where she could enjoy the moment. Peach will never last long, but she allowed herself to relax. She pondered:

"Allen Walker, the boy whose eyes can see Akuma… I wonder."

She didn't know how long she sat there, ignoring the stares of people at her clothes. She didn't fear Akuma as much as she feared her nightmares. If it was something connected to her past…

"How ridiculous, I don't even remember the face of the killer…"

Suddenly, Allen appeared and stomped across the intersection before her, almost like he was angry. He was wearing his uniform. And following close was Lavi.

"Lavi!" She stood up, running after him. "What happened?"

"Chasing the Beansprout" He answered casually as if it was what happened everyday. She raised an eyebrow. "Ah, it's what Yuu calls him." Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Can't he come up with a better nickname? Or he can't remember Allen's name?"

"Dunno. But it's fun."

"Fun? How can it be funny at all? Besides, what is he doing out here? He hasn't recovered yet, has he?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Answer me."

"Well, it's just that…" But before he finished his words, a loud 'BANG' came from the general direction of where Lavi just went. The ground shook and loud screams were heard. Dominique turned around, just in time Lavi skidding into the view, activating his Innocence in the process.

….

It was getting late and Allen didn't know what to do. Thinking about the last mission was disturbing the young male and made him tremble with grief and anger. He had failed his mission. He was no match for the Noah. And he couldn't save the souls trapped in those machines.

Noah Clan… He couldn't understand. How could she do it? How could a human girl be that cruel? He still felt her warmth. She was a human, like him. How could he bring himself to kill her? He looked at the sky, feeling the snow slightly falling. He pulled his hood over his head, hoping a walk would help him feel better.

The answer was no.

He stood in the middle of the crowd, glancing round nervously. What was it? Why was he scared. Everyone looked human, he didn't have any reasons to be afraid.

His thoughts stopped at the word "human" and he soon realized. Without his left eyes, he wasn't able to disguish between human and Akuma. Allen stared ahead as people passed by, sending a cold shiver running down his spine. He turned his head in panic, but there was nothing there.

"Hello, Mr Exorcist.", a young voice asked and the metallic object reached his ears, pressing against the back of his head. Damn it, he wasn't prepared… The next thing that happened was a huge impact which threw her down on the floor.

"That was close!" Upon hearing the voice, Allen sat up, only to find Lavi standing on a hammer while the Akuma was destroyed with fire. "What're you doing down there, Allen?"

"LAVI!" A voice shouted, deafeningly. "You could have hurt him, for crying out loud."

"Oh, Dom, it's necessary."

"Necessary my ass!"

Lavi decided to ignore her, and Dominique didn't even bother to contradict him anymore. The pirate Exorcist spoke to Allen:

"Stand up! Looks like they're here." He flashed a grin at the younger male.

"Lavi…" Dominique warned him while people started screaming.

"Murderer… It's a murderer." More shouts.

"Ignorant people..." She muttered, jumping near to Lavi, scanning around.

"You can't blame them." He smiled. "Allen, it's dangerous on a crowded street. Akuma can get you from behind. You don't think they're Akuma because they look like normal." He jumped down from his hammer and the hammer itself shrank. "You can't use the eye that'll tell you the difference between human and Akuma, right?"

"So..Sorry." Allen said, standing up.

"What're you sorry for?"

"Er…" He didn't get to say more because a giant metal ball was thrown at them, making them jumping off the feet.

Lavi pulled his headband up, said:

"More enemies." On a building's roof, a level Two Akuma was standing. It shot another ball at their direction. Dominique said:

"It can't be coincidence. You and Allen stay there, I'll come back to the hospital."

"I know. Don't let your guard down."

"Who do you think I am?" She asked back, drew her Naval Cutlass. Allen grimaced at the the resemblance to Kanda's weapon. As if sensing his thoughts, Lavi explained as Dominique disappeared quickly:

"You don't want that sword to touch you. Unlike Yuu's weapon, it'll make you explode immediately. Not to mention it's longer than it looked."

BOM! Dominique's sword implinged a Level One Akuma, making it explode in the process.

"See what I mean? But now, we have our own business."

With that, he swirled his weapon, making the hammer become larger and larger, while Allen stared at it in disbelief.

O0O

Truthfully, Dominique was surprised that there was no Akuma to stand on her way. Perhaps they focused on attacking Allen and Komui's group instead. She hurried back to find two finder standing at the door were now turned into dust and blood. They were affected by Akuma's virus. Honestly, they shouln't have joined the dangerous mission…

They could die at every moment.

Carefully, she pushed the door open.

The scene greeting her wasn't pleasant at all. Papers were everywhere. Komui was standing Lenalee, his back against the wall at the corner of the room. And in front of Dominique, three lever Two Akuma laid on top of one another while Bookman – their defeater – standing without a scratch.

_I'm worried to much, aren't I?_

"Split it out." Bookman questioned. "Why did you come here?"

"He… he he he he…" One of them laughed. he Millennium Earl has a message for you… 'Time is up. The one thousand year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold. When you hear the bell for the curtain call, don't run! You exorcists are our performers! '"

Suddenly, an Akuma's arm with bunny-head looking flew straight into Komui. It transformed into a menacing looking head with eyes over itself:

"An easy kill!"

As it came near Komui, it exploded, creating smokes everywhere.

"Supervisor!" Dominique called out.

Much to her relief, as the smoke cleared, they could see Lenalee having already destroyed the Akuma. The Chinese girl lowered her leg, smiling at her brother.

"Lenalee…" Komui breathed softly.

"You woke up." Bookman said, but it was hard to tell his expression.

"Bye bye." Dominique waved her hands at the Akumas, and stabbed them with her sword.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud scream came from outside, coming nearer. In two seconds, the window glass broke into pieces. Two Exorcist were riding Lavi's hammer. They crashed into Bookman and consequently, into the opposite wall and… Dominique.

Unsurprisingly, it was one of Lavi's crazy idea.

"You used _that _to fly again, Lavi." Komui said, still fazed, even though it wasn't the first time he witnessed that scene.

Lavi rose up from the dust, scratching the back of his head and laughed nervously:

"Ahhahaha…my bad! This thing is really convenient. But it's damn hard to brake! Though it feels real good, right Allen?"

"…" Silence. It was a miracle that Allen didn't die of heart attack.

"Allen?"

A dead silence fell over them. There Allen was, lying on top of the head of a rising Bookman. The old man's eyes were glinting with evil light, his nose were bleeding. And instantly, he released a breath of rage, shouting:

"ou….DAMN…..BRATS!"

If looks could kill, Lavi would lay under the surface by then.

A hand from behind pulled on Lavi's collar, making Lavi freeze. It was worse as a murderous Dominique took out her sword, aiming his neck.

The next things… well, you shouldn't know. It is too violent to know.

OoO

Dominique hummed a strange song, sitting in the Order's horse carriage. She was looking at the outside, didn't even bother to hide her amusement. Speaking of those two, they were being punished, sitting with their legs bent under them with hilarious expression. Sitting next to them was Lenalee. Dominique really felt bad for her, and Bookman's rage hadn't disappeared yet.

Komui started in suddenly serious voice, catching their attention:

"Now then, let's talk about the mission." They grimaced in pain, not listening. "Ok, you two." The pain was too much to pay attention. Komui glanced at Dominique, and gave in. He didn't know if the girl was listening either. And he continued. "A few days ago, a General was murdered."

Allen's eyes widened in shock, Lavi seemed to have known it already. Dominique snapped her head, listening intently. Komui was saying:

"The one assassinated was General Kevin Yeegar. Even though he was the eldest of the five Generals, he was always the type to fight on the front lines."

Lenalee asked in worry. She had been in Order for a long time and known General Yeegar better than others.

"What happened to him?"

Komui said in grave tone.

"He was found in Belgium. Nailed backwards to a cross. The words 'God Hunt' were carved onto his back."

"God Hunt?"

"Komui, does that mean the Innocence...?" Lavi asked, lifting his hand in recognition.

Komui nodded. "Looks like it. The General carried a variety of Innocence with him. He had 8 of them in his possession. Including his own, 9 were stolen in total."

"That much?" Dominique inquired.

"He was crucified and suffered from multiple fatal wounds, on the verge of dying. But he kept singing until he took his last breath.

_'The Millennie is searching,_

_Searching for the precious heart._

_It wasn't me,_

_Next who'll it be…'_"

"The 'Millennie'?" Lavi questioned.

"Looks like it's the Millennium Earl's nickname. The Noah that Allen and Lenalee encountered called him that too."

"You two met a Noah?" A startled Dominique asked Lenalee, who nodded. "Well, it proves that Allen have the rottenest luck!"

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed, but calmed down immediately, recalling how Dominique was like when they crashed into her. Instead, he turned to the Supervisor, began uncertainly. "What's the 'precious heart'?"

Komui sighed before continuing his explanation:

"One of the 109 Innocence that we are searching for, the core of all Innocence. It's called 'The Heart'. It is the root of all power of the Innocence, and can turn all Innocence back to nothingness. If we have it in our possession, it will be the first time that we can gain the power to stop the end. And that is the Earl's target."

"Then where is that Innocence?"Allen asked.

"Good question, Allen." Dominique said.

"Don't know." At the same time, Komui shrugged.

"Huh?" Allen said incredulously.

Komui pushed the his glasses up, muttering with furrowed eyebrows. (much to Dominique's dismay, she didn't fancy hearing his complaint at all!)

"Actually it's very annoying. The cube had nothing noted in it about what kind of Innocence it is. Nothing about signs or distinctions. Nothing. It may even be that we have already collected it, or maybe someone might have been its host already. You know, we have already tried to get Hevlaska to look at the Innocence in our possession, and considered it from many angles. No matter how brilliant I am, there just aren't enough clues. No clues at all. It's a real problem you know. I'm really busy too. These Ancients should consider that and at least write a hint in there. They are so stingy. The General is only the first victim."

However, Komui restrained himself, turned back to his serious mode.

""The Earl probably thinks that of all the Innocence hosts there are, there is a good chance that 'The Heart' resides in people with most power. The appearance of the Akuma and now Noah's family and the heightened military strength are all probably because of that. The exorcist Generals have become their targets. That is probably the meaning of the message as well. It is very likely that the same message was sent to other exorcists too."

"At any rate, the host for that Innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a General." Lavi said in understanding.

"Still, a simultaneous assault by Noah's family and the Akuma would be too much, even for a General." Komui took a deep breath. "Exorcists from all over the world are being recalled and divided into 4 groups. The mission this time is to guard the Generals. The four Generals left are General Froi Tiedoll, General Klaud Nine, General Winters Sokaro and General Cross Marian." He paused, scanning the expression of theirs. As no one spoke, he continued (and Allen couldn't help but have bad feeling. Guarding a General?) "You lot will guard General Cross."

That was it, it explained the bad feeling in Allen's stomach.

* * *

**Oh, General Cross, your student is scared of you. **


End file.
